Tu aimes les donuts ?
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Barry se balade entre les différentes Terre, et atterrit dans celle de Kara.


Kara souriait alors qu'elle sortait de CatCo Média. Elle et Cat avait de nouveau eu un moment « Mère-Fille », comme Kara aimait les appeler. Cat avait même dit que si elle avait eu une fille, elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit comme Kara. Et venant de Cat Grant, c'est le meilleur compliment que la Terre ait jamais entendu.

Elle vérifia son téléphone, et vit qu'elle avait deux appels manqués de sa sœur. Kara ne la rappela pas, et décida de s'envoler directement vers la base du DEO dans le désert. Elle y arriva rapidement. Après tout, quand on dépasse Mach 4 en vol, ce n'était pas difficile. Elle s'engouffra dans les tunnels, et se dirigea directement dans la salle de contrôle.

Là, elle retrouva sa sœur, ainsi que Hank Henshaw et Lucy Lane. Les trois avaient l'air en grande discussion sur ce qu'il fallait faire du dernier alien que Supergirl avait arrêté. Une espèce qui pouvait rétrécir et s'agrandir à volonté, dont Kara ne pouvait pas, même si elle le voulait, se rappeler du nom de cette espèce.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et se fit connaitre.

« Tu voulais parler Alex ? »

« Oh ? Supergirl ! Oui, avec Lucy et Mr Henshaw, nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Fit Supergirl, tout en croisant les bras.

« Il nous faudrait que… » Commença Hank, avant qu'une sonnerie retentit dans toute la base.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Kara.

« Une étrange forme bleue est apparue dans National City, et a émis un pic anormalement élevé d'énergie. » Expliqua un technicien informatique.

« Peut-on avoir les images ? » Demanda Hank.

« Une seconde. » Fit le technicien, tout en tapant des commandes sur son ordinateur.

La vidéo apparut alors sur le grand écran. Kara reconnu l'endroit instantanément. Après tout, elle se rend là-bas chaque matin pour aller travailler. La vidéo s'accéléra jusqu'au moment de l'anomalie, puis une masse d'énergie bleue apparut en plein milieu de la route. Puis elle disparut, comme si de rien était.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais on dirait que ça n'a rien fait. » Commenta Lucy.

« Quoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? » Fit Kara, surprise.

« Vu quoi ? » Demanda sa sœur.

« L'homme en rouge ! » Soupira bruyamment Supergirl.

« Quel homme en rouge ? » Répondit Alex.

« Ça doit être parce qu'elle peut voir des choses que nous ne voyons pas ! » Réalisa Hank.

« Non, je n'ai pas utilisé ma vision X. J'ai vu cet homme sortir de ce… Portail ? Regarder autour de lui, et s'enfuir. Tout avait l'air au ralenti au moment où il est apparu. » Expliqua Supergirl.

« Je vois. Pouvez-vous passer cette vidéo vitesse très très lente ? » Demanda Hank, au technicien.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, et cette fois, tout le monde pu voir qu'un homme était en effet sorti de cette masse bleue. Il était revêtu d'une sorte de tenue en cuir rouge, et d'un masque assorti. Sur sa poitrine était un éclair jaune, sur un fond blanc. L'homme en question regarda autour de lui, comme s'il était confus. Il ouvrit une voiture, et prit le téléphone du conducteur. Il le regarda, et le remit dans la voiture, avant de s'enfuir.

« C'était… étrange. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Alex.

« Ouais, et vous savez ce qui me parait surréaliste ? Ce sont tous ces éclairs orange autour de cet homme. Comme s'il crépitait. » Essaya de s'expliquer Lucy.

« Un alien avec une super-vitesse on dirait. » Fit simplement Hank

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Demanda Alex.

« Oh allez, Alex, tu es plus intelligente que ça. On a dû jouer la vidéo au ralenti, et le fait que cet alien a carrément pu ouvrir la porte d'une voiture en route, regarder le téléphone du conducteur, et repartir en laissant tout comme si rien n'avait bougé. Ça crie clairement super-vitesse. » Fit Kara, un peu exaspérée.

« Hé bien, heureusement pour nous, Supergirl peut dépasser Mach 4, alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème ! » Sourit Lucy. Hank hocha la tête en accord.

« Bien. Je vais patrouiller en ville, voir si je ne peux pas le trouver. » Fit Kara, tout en prenant son envol dans les tunnels de la base.

Elle se retrouva à voler dans les rues de sa ville. Elle apprécia le sentiment de l'air fouettant son visage quelques secondes, avant de prendre un peu plus de hauteur, et de surveiller la ville. Puis, elle attendit de voir quelque chose. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, puisqu'elle vit une trainée orange dans les rues. Et ça se déplaçait vite. Comme, réellement vite. Elle se dirigea alors vers, ce qu'elle pensait, l'homme qu'elle recherchait. Bientôt, elle se retrouva derrière cette trainée orange, et accéléra pour rattraper l'alien. Elle gagnait du terrain.

' _Trop facile'_ pensa Kara.

L'alien sembla la remarquer, et vint s'arrêter dans un parc, là où il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle se posa à quelques mètres de lui, et le détailla. L'alien ne semblait pas particulièrement effrayant, ou même effrayé.

« Je ne sais pas de quelle espèce tu es, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu vas venir avec moi. » Fit Supergirl.

« Waouh. J'arrive à peine en ville et une blonde sexy, dans un costume sexy, et qui sait voler m'invite déjà à un rencard ? » Ricana l'alien.

Malgré elle, Kara rougit. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Elle se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? » Dit-elle, en essayant de lui faire peur.

« Comme je l'ai dit, une blonde sexy. » Répondit l'alien, un sourire en coin. Kara rougit une nouvelle fois. ' _Merde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi »_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je suis Supergirl, et cette ville est sous ma protection. J'arrête les aliens dangereux, comme toi. »

« Moi ? Dangereux ? » L'alien éclata de rire. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement. « Attends… Tu as bien dit Alien ? Ils existent ? » Demanda-t-il. Il paraissait excité et confus en même temps.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle, confuse. Tout le pays savait qu'elle et Superman sont des aliens.

« Trop cool ! » Répondit-il.

« Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi. »

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? » Fit-il, en reprenant son sourire en coin.

« Parce que je l'ordonne. » Dit-elle, tout en s'envolant vers lui à pleine vitesse. Cependant, il ricana, et fit un pas de côté, l'esquivant. Kara s'arrêta, et se rejeta sur lui. Encore et encore et encore. Il ne faisait qu'esquiver ses assauts.

« Mmmh, peut-être que si tu arrives à m'attraper dans une course, je te laisserai m'emmener à ce rendez-vous. » Ricana l'alien. Il attendit qu'elle se jette sur lui, avant de disparaitre en courant dans les rues de la ville. Kara ne perdit pas de temps, et le suivit.

Il est rapide. Voilà ce que Kara a pu constater dans les quelques minutes de course avec lui. Et l'alien ne donnait pas l'impression d'être à son maximum. Elle fronça les sourcils et accéléra, vaguement au courant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi vite. Puis soudainement, l'alien revint à leur point de départ et s'arrêta.

« Impressionnant. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait me suivre. » Fit l'alien, maintenant intrigué.

« Et moi, je ne connais aucune espèce qui peut aller aussi vite. » Répondit Kara, haletante de sa course.

« Une espèce ? Juste parce que je suis un peu différent, ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas comme toi. » Répondit l'alien.

« Comme moi ? Tu viens de Krypton ? » S'étonna Kara.

« Krypton ? Quoi ? »

« Attends, de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Kara.

« De nous, qui sommes des méta-humains. » Répondit le prétendu «'méta-humain'.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Fit-elle, confuse.

« Oh aller, tu peux voler et même me suivre. Tu as forcément obtenu tes pouvoirs comme moi. » Fit-il, un peu exaspéré.

« Attends. Tu ne me connais vraiment pas ? »

« Je devrais ? » Fit-il. Puis, soudainement, des lumières se braquèrent vers lui. Des hélicoptères du DEO, ainsi que des agents de terrain armés étaient tous en train de pointer leurs armes sur lui. « What the… » Commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu.

« Vous êtes cernés ! Rendez-vous, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! » Fit un quelconque agent.

Il soupira. Kara cru voir de l'électricité, avant que l'homme ne disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une trainée de foudre orange. Elle voulu le suivre, quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit sa sœur, qui lui fit un non de la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Kara.

« Regarde bien autour de toi. » Répondit simplement Alex.

Elle regarda autour, et rien ne lui parut bizarre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit un gros tas d'armes entassés près d'un arbre. Elle regarda alors les agents autours d'elle, et vit qu'ils avaient tous été désarmés, et étaient attachés par des menottes.

« Comment ? » Fit-elle, choquée.

« Il va probablement plus vite qu'il ne l'a laissé paraitre. » Répondit Hank, en arrivant vers elle.

Kara resta choquée. Jamais elle ne pourrait arrêter un gars comme lui, s'il allait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle.

« Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Oui. Je suis toujours surprise qu'il ne sache pas qui tu es. Il vit dans une grotte ou quoi ? » Plaisanta Alex.

« Moi, ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un méta-humain ? » Se demanda Hank.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais aller prendre un verre. » Dit Kara, après un petit silence. Elle s'envola et atterrit dans son appartement. Elle se changea, prit son sac à main et son portemonnaie, avant de descendre, et de se diriger dans un bar.

Elle rentra dans le bar, et s'assit au comptoir. Ce gars-là avait vraiment ruiné sa bonne humeur. Elle commanda une tequila, et ignora les quelques gars qui essayaient de la draguer. Elle rumina dans son verre, et repensa aux événements.

Comment ce gars peut-il courir aussi vite ? Qu'est-ce qu'un méta-humain ? Pourquoi il ne la connaissait pas. Sans qu'elle veuille se vanter, tout le pays connait son existence. Il pensait qu'elle était également un méta-humain. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres comme lui ? Sont-ils tous aussi rapide que lui ?

Elle grommela, avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Elle allait l'ignorer, mais cette main la serra. Fort. Plus fort que n'importe quel humain ne pourrait jamais serrer. Surprise, elle se retourna, et se retrouva face à son cousin, Clark Kent, et à sa petite amie, Loïs Lane.

« Clark ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Kara, surprise.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, petite cousine. » Sourit Clark. Loïs rigola.

« Je… Pardon, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour notre travail, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. » Fit Clark, un peu confus.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a passé une mauvaise journée. » Commenta Loïs.

« Je... Oui, désolée. C'est juste que tout allait bien, et puis ce gars-là se montre, et m'humilie complétement, et disparait juste après. » Expliqua Kara.

« Alors, des bonnes nouvelles pourrait t'aider à regagner ta bonne humeur ? » Demanda Loïs.

« Je pense. »

« Alors, dis-lui Clark. »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit lui dire ? »

« C'est ta cousine non ? »

« Oui, mais tu as voulu que je le dise à ton père. »

« Oui, parce que c'était marrant de le voir te menacer. »

« C'était donc pour ça ! » Réalisa Clark.

« Euh… ? » Interrompit Kara.

« Oh oui, pardon petite cousine. Loïs et moi, nous sommes venus à National City, pour t'annoncer en personne que nous allons nous marier ! » Fit Clark.

« Mais c'est génial ! Félicitations vous deux ! Tu le mérites cousin ! »

« Merci Kara. » Fit Clark, souriant.

« Excusez-moi. » Fit une nouvelle voix. Les trois se retournèrent pour voir un homme aux cheveux châtains, assez court, portant une chemise noire simple, s'approcher d'eux. « J'ai bien entendu mariage ? »

« Oui, ma petite amie et moi allons-nous marier. » Dit Clark, en passant son bras autour des épaules de Loïs.

« C'est génial ! Je peux vous offrir un verre ? »

« Je… Non… » Commença Clark.

« Volontiers ! » Répondirent Kara et Loïs.

« Génial ! Au fait, je m'appelle Barry, enchanté ! »

« Enchantée Barry. Je suis Loïs, ce gars grincheux là, c'est mon futur mari, Clark, et c'est sa petite cousine, Kara. »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? » Demanda Barry.

« Loïs et moi-même sommes journalistes pour le Daily Planet. » Répondit Clark.

« Et je suis l'assistante de Cat Grant, la reine des médias. » Ajouta Kara.

« Woah, une famille de reporter, génial ! »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Kara.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Je travaille pour la police scientifique. Enfin, je travaillais. J'ai pris une année de congé, histoire de voyager un peu. »

« Wow, police scientifique. Ça doit être vraiment excitant ! » Fit Clark, un peu impressionné.

« Au début, oui. Après, ça le devient beaucoup moins. »

« Et donc, tu es venu à National City pour des vacances ? » Demanda Loïs.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de venir ici en fait. J'ai atterri ici sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais cette ville a l'air intéressante. Puis il y a cette femme. Supergirl. Elle m'intrigue vraiment, donc je pense que je vais peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps. »

« Supergirl ? Oui, elle est vraiment géniale ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie une fois. » Sourit Kara, en parlant d'elle-même.

« Réellement ? Ça doit être quelque chose, d'être sauvée par le héros d'une ville. Je l'ai vu une seule fois, et encore, de loin. » Sourit Barry.

« Comment tu la connais ? » Demanda Clark.

« Oh ? Je l'ai vu en action ce soir. » Barry haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Loïs.

« Ouais, elle poursuivait un gars dans les rues de la ville. Ils se sont arrêtés prêt de moi en fait. Ce gars l'a réellement battu. Je ne pense pas qu'elle n'a jamais battu un gars comme lui. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera un moyen de l'attraper. » Répondit Kara. Clark et Loïs hocha la tête en accord. Elle était un peu méfiante. Elle n'avait vu personne près d'elle et de l'alien-méta-humain.

« Oh je ne sais pas. Supergirl est rapide, oui, mais ce gars-là, on aurait dit qu'il jouait avec elle. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Clark, en jetant un regard significatif à sa cousine.

« Eh bien, il est rapide. Il s'est enfui, et à désarmé toute l'armée autour, sans même qu'elle n'ait bougée. » Expliqua Barry. Puis il regarda sa montre. « Oh, il se fait tard. Je vais devoir y aller. Félicitations pour votre mariage ! » Il finit son verre d'un cul sec, et partit. Les trois décidèrent alors de rentrer vers l'appartement de Kara.

« Chouette gars. » Commenta Clark.

« Ouais, il était gentil. Mais je ne comprends pas. Il n'y avait personne quand j'ai affronté ce méta-humain, tout à l'heure. »

« Tu n'as peut-être pas fait attention. En tout cas, un alien super-rapide ? Je ne connais qu'une seule personne de plus rapide qu'un kryptonien. » Dit Clark.

« Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il n'y avait que nous deux. Attends, quoi ? Tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme ça ? » S'étonna Kara.

« Ouais. Il se servait de sa vitesse pour voler de l'argent. » Expliqua Clark.

« Comment tu l'as arrêté ? Ça pourrait aider Kara » Demanda sa future-femme.

« Hé bien… Je ne l'ai pas arrêté. » Admis Clark, penaud.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais, il était beaucoup plus rapide que moi. En fait, il m'a nargué, et est carrément venu chez moi à l'époque. Il avait quatre identités, donc je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est. Barry Allen, Bart Allen, Wally West, Jay Garrick. Je me suis décidé à l'appeler Bart. Il se faisait appeler Impulse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ? » Demanda Kara, en rentrant dans son appartement, invitant son cousin et sa future femme à entrer.

« Il se trouve qu'il a un bon fond. Un jour, alors que j'étais faible à cause de la kryptonite, il est venu et m'a sauvé. On est devenu amis après ça, et il m'a promis qu'il ne volerait plus, et qu'il se servirait de ses pouvoirs pour le bien. Je l'ai laissé partir, en faisant une dernière course avec lui. Il m'a complétement éclipsé. Bien qu'à l'époque, je n'allais pas aussi vite qu'aujourd'hui. » Réfléchit Clark.

« Pourquoi tu n'aiderais pas ta cousine alors ? » Proposa Loïs.

« Je pourrai… Seulement si Kara le veut. » Clark regarda sa cousine.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. Ça sera bien de pouvoir travailler avec toi, pour une fois. Mais qu'une seule fois, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que le public pense que je suis juste ton partenaire. »

« Deal ! » Clark lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit en riant.

Superman et Supergirl étaient en train de patrouiller dans les airs, volant avec agilité entre les buildings de la ville. Soudain, Kara entendit une alarme de magasin, et se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit. Elle fut surprise de voir l'homme en rouge devant, en train de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Elle appela rapidement Clark, et se fit interpeller par le méta-humain.

« Encore toi ? Tu sais que tu ne m'attraperas pas ? » Ricana-t-il.

« On verra ça, mais avant, j'ai une question à te poser. »

« Oh ? Tu veux un autre rendez-vous ? Désolé, j'étais occupé dans un bar hier soir, chérie. » Rigola l'homme.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'avant un rendez-vous, je devrais savoir avec qui j'y vais ? » Railla Supergirl.

« Roh, c'est vrai, j'oublie qu'ici, on ne me connait pas. Si tu veux savoir, je m'appelle Flash. » Lui sourit-il.

« Flash ? »

« Ça te surprend on dirait. Alors ce rendez-vous ? Ce soir ça ira ? » Sourit le nouvellement nommé, Flash.

« Mmmh, je ne pense pas que ce soir, tu sois disponible. » Sourit Kara.

« Je pense savoir quand je suis, et quand je ne suis pas disponible. » Sourit Flash.

« Et moi, je suis certaine que ce soir, tu seras en prison. »

« Et comment tu pourrais m'attraper ? » Ricana l'homme.

« Oh, je ne vais pas le faire. Lui par contre… » Dit Kara, en pointant derrière l'homme.

Flash se retourna, et vit un autre homme, avec un S sur son torse. _'Probablement son cousin, Superman._ Pensa-t-il. Malheureusement, Superman l'attrapa, et décolla rapidement. Kara ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui donna un coup à la jambe, et elle était certaine d'avoir entendu un os se briser. Flash hurla de douleur, avant que Superman ne l'assomme, et les deux Super se dirigèrent donc vers le DEO, et l'enfermèrent dans une cellule.

« Et bien. Merci Clark. A nous deux, rien ne nous résistent. » Se vanta Kara.

« De rien cousine. J'aimerai être là quand vous l'interrogerez. »

« Pas de soucis. » Sourit Kara.

Les deux Super rejoignirent Hank, Lucy et Alex dans la salle de contrôle. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, et Kara, Lucy et Alex remarquèrent rapidement une tension entre Hank et Superman. Kara décida donc de présenter son cousin à son meilleur ami, Winn, dans l'espoir de dissiper la tension dans l'air. Ce qui marcha plus ou moins, avant que Winn ne demande plein de chose à Clark, qu'elle ne comprenait même pas. Puis, un agent vint les informer que Flash était réveillé. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers sa cellule.

« Ah enfin de la visite. Je commençais à me sentir seul. » Ricana Flash.

« Il va falloir t'y habituer, chéri. » Sourit Kara.

« Chéri ? Oh, alors c'est ici le lieu de notre rendez-vous ? Très… charmant ! » Flash rigola lui-même à sa propre blague.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Alex.

« Je lui ai dit. Je m'appelle Flash. »

« Ton vrai nom ? » Demanda Kara.

« Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui vous me prenez ? Amateurs. Oh Oliver serait fier de moi, je pense. On ne sait jamais avec lui… » Flash semblait parler à lui-même.

« Comment as-tu eu ces pouvoirs ? » demanda Clark.

« Je ne pense pas que vous devriez le savoir. » Répondit Flash, tout en ayant un petit sourire en coin.

« Si jamais je dois te faire parler par la force, je n'hésiterai pas. » Avertit Superman.

« Oh aller, Superman utiliser la force contre un civil innocent ? Je ne pense pas. » Sourit Flash.

« Tu penses mal. » Clark s'avança vers la cellule.

« Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que Loïs apprécierait que son Clark utilise ses pouvoirs de telle façon. » Ricana Flash.

« Je… Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? » Exigea Clark, visiblement en colère.

« Ah, c'est à moi de savoir, et à toi de connaitre. » Rigola Flash.

« Hank, peux-tu lire ses pensées ? » Demanda Kara, troublée que cette personne connaisse l'identité.

« J'ai déjà essayé. Il arrive à me bloquer. » Répondit son patron.

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas le premier à rentrer dans ma tête. Bien que je dois avouer, que vous êtes le premier homme à le faire. La dernière fois c'était un gorille surdoué, qui pouvait parler. Pas que ça soit important, mais quand même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire à National City ? » Demanda Supergirl.

« Oh, mais tu le sais déjà Kara. Je suis ici pour Supergirl. Après tout, elle est intéressante. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et Kara rougit malgré elle. Clark réalisa alors.

« Barry ? »

« Ah, enfin quelqu'un comprend. Je m'attendais à ce que ça soit toi, Kara, mais je suppose que le stéréotype sur les blondes est vrai. » Flash sourit, et retira son masque, laissant apparaitre le visage de Barry. « Barry Allen, à votre service. » Sourit-il.

« Comment as-tu su que nous étions Superman et Supergirl ? » Demanda Kara, plutôt choquée.

« Je suis de la police scientifique. Je remarque ce que la plupart des gens ne voit pas. Et puis sérieusement ? Des lunettes pour cacher votre identité ? Je suis assez surpris que personne ne vous a encore découvert. » Répondit Barry.

« De toute façon, tu ne le diras à personne. » Dit Alex.

« En effet, je garderai ça pour moi. Promis juré. » Barry reprit son sourire en coin.

« Et tu n'auras pas le choix, étant donné que tu vas passer beaucoup de temps dans cette cellule. » Sourit Kara.

« Oh, mais vous semblez croire que je vais rester dans cette cellule. » Barry se leva, et marcha tranquillement jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule.

« Comment ? Je suis sûre d'avoir brisé ta jambe. » Demanda Kara, choquée.

« Ouais, c'est vraiment pas sympa, pour un premier rendez-vous. Ramener son cousin, me kidnapper, me casser la jambe, m'assommer, et essayer de m'emprisonner. » Sourit Barry.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils ont réussi à t'emprisonner. » Railla Alex.

« En es-tu sûre ? » Demanda Barry, tout en plantant son regard dans celui d'Alex.

« Je le suis. Barreaux impossible à plier, et du verre pour te retenir. Tu ne sortiras pas mon pote. »

Barry rigola. Il rigola tellement, qu'il tomba sur le sol. Les autres le regardèrent, confus face à sa réaction. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma, et se releva. Il se plaça devant Kara, et se mit à vibrer. Tout le monde le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, il passa au travers des barreaux et du verre, et se tint devant Kara. Il arrêta de vibrer, et reprit son petit sourire en coin.

« On aurait dû parier. J'aurai gagné. » Dit-il, simplement.

Clark se jeta sur lui, mais il passa à travers.

« Sérieusement les gars, je ne veux pas de mal. Sinon, vous auriez déjà perdu depuis longtemps. » Barry semblait exaspéré.

« Comme si tu pouvais nous battre. Nous sommes pratiquement invincibles. » Répondit Kara.

« Bon. Une démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours. » Barry soupira.

Soudain, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva sur le toit de Catco Média. Clark était à ses côtés, se demandant également quand est-ce qu'il était arrivé là. Elle regarda aux alentours, et vit Barry, dans des vêtements de civils, en train de manger un burger.

« Et je n'étais même pas à ma vitesse maximale. » Répondit Barry, tout en croquant dans son burger.

Puis les trois réapparurent dans la base du DEO, à l'endroit où ils étaient auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Alex.

« Waouh… » Commenta Kara, sous le choc.

« Franchement Barry, comment quelqu'un avec un pouvoir comme toi ne l'utilise pas pour le bien. » Fit Clark.

« Oh, je l'ai utilisé pour le bien, sur ma planète. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis ici en vacances. » Sourit Barry, tout en rentrant dans sa cellule de la même façon qu'il en est sorti.

« Tu n'es pas humain alors. De quelle planète vienne ces méta-humains, comme tu les appelles ? » Demanda Kara.

« La planète Terre. »

« C'est ici la planète Terre. » Fit Alex, exaspérée.

« Oh ? Ai-je oublié de mentionner que je suis d'une autre dimension ? » Rigola Barry, avant de se coucher sur le lit d'appoint.

« Woh ! Alors la théorie du multivers est vraie ? » Intervint Winn, pour la première fois. Tout le monde regarda vers lui, l'ayant oublié.

« Oh ouais. C'est fun. » Ricana Barry.

« Le multivers ? » Demanda Clark, perdu.

« Imaginons qu'il y ait une infinité de Terre. Elles occupent toutes la même place dans l'univers, mais elles vibrent à des fréquences différentes, donc elles ne peuvent pas se voir ou interagir avec les autres. » Expliqua Winn.

« Donc, si ça se trouve, il y a quelque part, un monde, ou nous sommes tous les bad guys ? » Demanda Kara.

« Oh, j'ai été là ! C'était naze. » Intervint Barry, toujours content.

« Mais, je suppose que ça veut dire que tu peux aller à une vitesse assez élevée, pour ouvrir, comme une brèche, pour voyager entre les mondes ? » Demanda Winn, mettant de côté le fait que Barry était l'ennemi.

« Oh, au début, oui c'est ce qu'il me fallait. »

« Au début ? » Demanda Kara.

« Regardez derrière vous. » Sourit Barry.

Ils se retournèrent, et constatèrent avec crainte, qu'une masse d'énergie bleue, une brèche comme Winn les avait nommée, était en train d'apparaitre. Ils ont pu voir à travers, et virent un homme avec des cheveux longs et un air latino, ainsi qu'une femme brune en blouse de travail regarder par la brèche, avant qu'ils ne décident de la franchir. Cette dernière se referma instantanément.

« Sérieusement Barry ? On te laisse seul deux jours et tu atterris en prison ? » Commenta la femme, d'un air exaspéré.

« Même si d'habitude, je te soutiens, tu devrais arrêter Barry. » Rigola l'homme.

« Oh allez, les gars ! Cette Terre est la meilleure des 35 autres que j'ai visité ! Ils ont des extra-terrestres ici ! » Fit Barry, tout en affichant le plus grand sourire qu'il n'ait jamais eut.

« Heureusement, cette fois tu n'as pas déclenché un… Attends, des extra-terrestres ? Ou ça ?! » Réagit brusquement la femme, tout en s'approchant des barreaux.

« Euh, on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? » Demanda Alex.

Les deux se retournèrent vers les habitants de cette Terre. Ils semblaient surpris qu'il y ait autant de monde autour d'eux. La femme parut soudainement gênée, tandis que l'homme avait son regard qui allait de Superman à Supergirl, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Je parie que ce sont eux ! » Fit l'homme.

« Cisco ! » Le réprimanda la femme. « Excusez le, d'habitude, il n'est pas si enfantin. Non, en fait d'habitude il est pire, mais c'est pas le problème… Je suis Caitlin Snow, médecin personnel de Barry. » Se présenta la dénommée Caitlin.

« Je m'appelle Cisco Ramon, je peux voir votre costume ? Oh mec, c'est tellement cool ! Laissez-moi deviner vos pouvoirs ? Toi ! Tu peux manipuler l'eau ! » Fit Cisco.

« Cisco. Calmes-toi ! » Le réprimanda une nouvelle fois Caitlin. « Maintenant, Barry, pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ? » Soupira Caitlin.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas être seul en prison ? » Barry haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais que tu peux sortir de là non ? » Rigola Cisco.

« Oh oui, je l'ai déjà fait en fait. Mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec la belle blonde là-bas, donc je préfère rester là où elle me garde. » Rigola Barry. Kara rougit une nouvelle fois, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.

« On n'a pas un rendez-vous ! Nous t'avons arrêté parce que tu es dangereux pour la ville ! » Cria Kara.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui mérite d'être dangereux ? » Demanda Barry.

Le silence tomba, pendant que les probables trois voyageurs inter-dimensionnels les regardèrent. Personne ne sut quoi répondre. C'est vrai, après tout, Barry était juste apparu, et avait couru en ville. Il n'avait même pas attaqué Kara quand elle l'avait interpellé.

« Ah vous voyez. Je ne faisais que visiter. Voir si je pouvais aider quelques Terres en attendant une menace sur la mienne. Ils ont tous peur de moi sur la mienne, ça deviens ennuyant… » Soupira Barry.

« T'aurais pu aller sur Terre-26. » Fit simplement Cisco.

« T'es fou ? C'est la Terre de Batman, pas moyen que j'aille aider ce gars-là. » Barry croisa les bras.

« Attends, tu connais Batman ? » Fit Clark, étonné.

« Oh ouais. Plus paranoïaque, tu meurs. Il a inventé des armes anti super-héros, alors qu'il est lui-même un héros. » Caitlin commenta, clairement, elle n'aimait pas ce gars.

« Mais toi, comment tu connais Batman ? » Demanda Kara.

« Oh. Je me suis battu avec. J'aurai pu le détruire facilement, mais j'ai voulu le raisonner. Il est comme le leur, il a inventé des armes avec de la kryptonite. Si Gotham n'avait pas besoin de lui, je crois que je l'aurai envoyé sur mars. » Clark haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, enfin bref, cette Terre est entre de bonnes mains, donc je peux repartir. Bonne chance. » Fit Barry, tout en vibrant son corps et en ressortant de sa cellule. Cisco pointa son bras vers l'avant, et envoya un rayon d'énergie qui ouvrit une brèche. Caitlin s'y engouffra, et Cisco la suivit. Barry était juste derrière quand…

« FLASH ! »

Il se retourna pour voir que Supergirl l'avait appelé.

« Oui ? »

« 21h ce soir. Tu aimes les donuts ? » Proposa Kara, toute rougissante.

« Qui n'aime pas les donuts ? » Rigola Barry. « A tout à l'heure. » Et avec ça, il rentra dans cette brèche, qui se referma.


End file.
